Jedi OCC
Background A Jedi was a member of the Jedi Order, who studied, served and used the mystical energies of the Force; usually, the light side of the Force. The weapon of the Jedi is the lightsaber, a weapon with a blade made of pure energy. The Jedi fought for peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, usually against their mortal enemies, the Sith and Dark Jedi, who studied the dark side of the Force. Although the Order was almost destroyed twice, first by the Sith Empire of Darth Revan and 4,000 years later by the Great Jedi Purge of Darth Sidious, the Order lived on due in large part to the efforts of Luke Skywalker, who forged a New Jedi Order to defend first the New Republic, and later its successor, the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. Special OCC Abilities and bonuses Physical Bonuses - +1 IQ/MA/PS, +2 ME/PP/PE, +2d4 Spd, +3d4 hit points, +1d4x10sdc, +1 attack per melee Psionic Powers - At level 1 Jedi Start With: Deaden Pain, Meditation, Resist Fatigue, Mind Block, Telekinesis (Minor includes all minor TK abilities like Leap, Lift etc), Resist Hunger, Resist Thirst, Empathy, Intuitive Combat (automatic for jedi, no time needed to activate), Presence Sense, Sense Evil, Sixth Sense and Telepathy (minor). Also select one Super Psionic Power of choice EXCEPT Psi-sword or Psi-shield. These two powers are not available to the Jedi at all. Starting at level 2 a jedi may select 2 minor psionic abilities (physical, healing and or sensitive) and 1 super psionic ability (excluding the above mentioned Psi-Sword and Psi-Shield) ISP - ME + 4d6x10 + 4d6 x level per level (IE at 3rd level you would roll 4d6x3). Note - All psionic powers are, by default, double the effectiveness, duration and range for a Jedi. Alignment - Must be good, Scrupulous or Principled and MAYBE Unprincipled at worst. Anything else puts the character on the path to the dark side. Racial Restrictions - None Attribute Requirements - None OCC Skills Languages - Native Language and Basic 98% Languages - Pick 2 +25% Literacy - Native Language and Basic 98% Literacy - Pick 2 +25% Radio Basic - +25% Domestic - Pick 1 +25% Basic Electronics - +25% Basic Mechanics - +25% First Aid - +25% Aerobic Athletics General Athletics Gymnastics Jogging Pilot Space Transport - +25% Pilot Landspeeder - +25% Read Sensory Equipment - +25% Astrogation - +25% Science - Pick 4 +25% Lore: Jedi - +25% Technical - Pick 6 +25% W.P. Lightsabre W.P. Pole Arm W.P. Sword W.P. Weapon Systems Wilderness Survival HTH Zanji-Shijinken-Ryo (See Rifts game master guide, physical bonuses are already included above) OCC Related Skills Select 10 at level one with the restrictions below. Choose 2 additional skills per level starting at level 2. Communications - Any +15% Cowboy - Any +15% Domestic - Any +15% Electrical - Any +15% Espionage - Any +15% Horsemanship - Any +15% Mechanical - Any +15% Medical - Any +15% Military - Any +15% Physical - Any +15% where applicable Pilot - Any +15% Pilot Related - Any +15% Rogue - Any except: Gambling (Dirty Tricks), Cardsharp and Seduction. +15% Science - Any +15% Technical - Any +15% W.P. - Any Wilderness - Any +15% Secondary Skills Selecet 8 Secondary skills from the secondary list in RUE. Select 1 additional secondary skill per level starting at level 2. Standard Equipment Prequel Era Jedi Robes, Lightsabre and will be supplied passage or a ship for transportation as needed. Rebellion Era Will likely have a ship, Clothing can be anything. May have a Lightsabre and 1 weapon per WP with 1d4 power packs each for those that require them. New Republic Era Jedi Robes, Lightsabre, and travel is typically supplied by the academy or New republic though some jedi may have their own ship. Money and Equipment Prequel Era 1d6x100. Could be more or less depending on the mission. Rebellion Era 4d6x100 New Republic Era 2d6x100 plus may receive additional funds from the academy if available and/or the New Republic. Cybernetics Bio-systems only when neccessary. Bionics will hinder the Jedi from using theri powers as effectively.